Pain Is The Cleanser
by Kiru Banzai
Summary: Touga's first brush with the Dean. Highly suggestive content.


Pain Is The Cleanser  
or, What Kiru Can Get Away With By Using Euphemisms  
  
Author's note: For the record, I consider this to be the closest I've ever gotten to a comfort fic. If you are an easily offended person, I would recommend taking steps to ensure that your eyeballs not melt out of your head, such as not reading this. There are many Harry Potter fics. Go read them.  
As for the rest of you, well, don't say I never warned you.  
  
* * *  
  
The note said, simply, "If you wish to meet the Ends of the World, come to the planetarium tonight." It was written on creamy stationery with the Rose Seal in one corner. Touga read it, crumpled it up, and threw it in the fireplace. No need for anyone else to see this.   
  
Then again, Touga thought as he mounted his motorcycle, he didn't know he was the only one that had gotten such a note. Probably when he got to the planetarium, Juri and Miki would already be there, Miki timing how long it took the Seitokaichou to arrive, Juri smiling insolently and telling him he was late. And Saionji, of course, lurking in the shadows, scowling at him. Giving him that look of pure hatred that made Touga want to kiss it off his face, then and there. Damn them all.   
  
Touga arrived at the tower almost immediately. The distance was almost negligible, but Touga liked to reinforce his bad-boy image by doing things like riding his motorcycle though the campus at night. He dismounted and walked up the front steps.   
  
The elevator ride up was unremarkable. Touga entertained himself by reciting the Student Council speech, imitating Juri and Miki at the correct junctures. The second he ended, almost as though it had been timed that way, the elevator slowed to a halt and chimed as the metallic doors slid open.   
  
"Welcome to the Ends of the World," came a smooth, dark voice.  
  
"Dean Ohtori?" Touga was shocked, as much by the fact that the dean was Ends of the World as by his state of undress. Akio's jacket lay entirely open, exposing his broad, muscular chest. His fly was undone.   
  
The dean slowly turned his gaze to Touga. Something feral gleamed in his green eyes.   
  
"Come here." Touga did not hesitate. He held his breath in anticipation. Would the Ends of the World finally reveal its purpose, the reason behind the dueling game, the secret of the Rose Bride?  
  
Akio swung his legs over the side of the bed, facing Touga, legs apart. "Kneel down."  
  
Well, maybe not.   
  
Touga knelt in front of Akio, hands folded, the image of the perfect child during storytime. Akio reached forward and caught a lock of Touga's long red hair, running his fingers through it. He twisted it in his fingers and brought the hair to his lips, inhaling its scent.   
  
Touga delicately pulled his hair back, causing it to slip through the dean's fingers liquidly, and tucked it behind his ear. He looked up into Akio's eyes coyly, playing him. "There must be a misunderstanding, Ohtori-sama. I am a wholesome boy, and not interested in this sort of thing."  
  
Ohtori's foot caught Touga in the shoulder, pushing him against the floor as the dean rose. Akio stood over him for a moment, then with a fluid movement dropped to his knees. Touga cried out as the dean's kneecap slammed into his collarbone. Ignoring this, Akio began almost idly to unbutton the boy's jacket.  
"Don't get cute with me, Kiryuu," the dean said boredly. "I know what you and the vice-president do in the kendo room after school."  
  
Touga squirmed uncomfortably.   
  
"I even have pictures..." Akio continued, as he stroked Touga's chest with his long nails. "Taken during a particularly frenetic bout of..." A smile twisted the dean's face. "Dueling."  
  
Touga quivered, for more than one reason. His body burned where Akio touched him. His shoulder was a knot of pain. If anyone were to find out about him and Saionji...  
  
Akio slid down the length of Touga's body, straddling his hips, bringing the skin of their chests into contact. Touga moaned. The dean's hands moved across Touga's throat as he continued. "I wonder what the reaction would be if I showed those pictures to some of the student body...say, Asurigawa Juri?"  
  
Oh god. Juri would flay him alive if she ever found a weakness. Armed with that, well, suffice to say the rest of Touga's school career would be very, very painful.   
  
"Or perhaps that piano-playing boy?"  
  
Miki Touga probably didn't need to worry about. It was commonly known that he was taking a few more after-school flute lessons from the music teacher than were absolutely necessary.   
  
"Or...your sister?"  
  
The look of total panic and fear this remark inspired seemed to excite Akio. He stood, pulling the seitokaichou to him. Akio raked his nails down Touga's chest to the top of his pants. Deftly, Akio undid the button and unzipped the zipper. Touga, deciding to go with what he knew best in an unfamiliar situation, put his lips to Akio's chest and caressed Akio's nipple with his tongue. Akio growled and pushed Touga's lips downward, to where they could do more good.   
  
Touga took to his task with a will. He was a little rusty, seeing as he mostly spent time with Saionji these days, but then, he reflected, it was like riding a bicycle. The Dean rocked his hips and grasped Touga's head, pulling him closer in. Touga couldn't breathe. He was choking. Desperate, he took the only course of action available to him.   
  
Slowly, Touga clenched his teeth. Akio let out a yelp of pain and pulled away, leaving Touga gasping and panting on the floor. Catching his breath, Touga looked up. His head snapped backwards as the back of Akio's hand met his cheek. For a moment, he felt nothing. Then pain hit him. Touga gasped and put his hand to his face, shocked at the wetness running from the furrows Akio's long nails had left. The blood on his hand perfectly matched the red of his hair.   
  
Akio's eyes met Touga's. He smiled at Touga's look of pain and fear, at the blood running between his fingers. In a moment, he was on top of Touga, one hand clutching Touga's throat, the other pinning his hands.   
  
Touga struggled to free himself from Akio's grasp. In response, Akio dug his knee into Touga's stomach. Touga would have cried out, if he could breathe. His lungs burned, as darkness began to close in from the edges of his vision. The last thing Touga saw and felt was Akio leaning down to lick the blood off his cheek. Then, everything went dark.   
  
Akio took his hand from Touga's throat. There was no movement. Mentally cursing himself for having killed such a useful minion so soon in the game, Akio put two fingers to Touga's neck. Nothing. He bared his teeth in mental effort, sweat rising on his brow. Still nothing. Then, faintly, he felt a pulse. He relaxed. Everything would be just fine. And there was still time for a little fun. Smiling, Akio stripped Touga's prostrate form.   
  
* * *   
  
Morning had come too soon. The light in Touga's eyes hurt, but not as much as the various scrapes and bruises he had incurred. He was freezing. After a moment of wakefulness, he realized this was because he was naked, and panic gripped him. His surroundings were unfamiliar, and for one awful moment he believed himself to be back at home again. Then he caught sight of the Dean standing by the open window, and things sorted themselves into a more coherent, though still horrifying, picture. He stood, shakily, and called to him. "Akio..." he hesitated. "...san?"  
  
"You forget your place," Akio hissed, pointedly not turning to face him. " Your clothes are by the door. Take them and get out."   
  
Touga looked away and smiled. He knew what Akio wanted now. It was so much easier when he knew what they wanted. He reached down and retrieved his jacket from the floor. Maybe next time he would ride over without it, just to give his flesh that necessary chill. It couldn't hurt to please the Rijichou, after all.   
Touga managed to limp into to the elevator before collapsing. His shoulder, stomach...various other parts of his anatomy, all felt like they were on fire.  
  
Well. Maybe it would hurt a little.   
~END~ (so don't bug me to write more!) 


End file.
